


Likes Alike

by Tamahariel



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity/Intimacy meme prompt: Learning what the other likes sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes Alike

They spent 3 years watching each other, learning what made lips quirk and eyes crinkle, which subjects to tread carefully and which required more of an open stage than active conversation.

They knew each other well before they became intimate with a kiss, but some things required trial to learn. Living together, they had ample time for it.

Anders likes many things. He likes slow and drawn out touches, firm but not harsh. He likes hands stroking down his back and loves when his ass is not the goal, but just another curve on the road, a brief stop on the journey across his skin.

He loves being close, and Cameron does too. They both love the feel of as much of their skin touching as possible, from their joined lips to their tangled legs. It’s the intimacy and the warmth, the knowledge of nothing between to keep them separate.

Though they’ve joked about magic touches and their applications they find no need for it in the bedroom. When boots and coats are put away and hands pulls two bodies closer there is little thought to sparking lightning and the only warmth they need they share between them, radiating from their flesh.

From late nights of conversation Anders knows not to touch Cameron’s scarred throat or hair without permission, just as Cameron knows not to praise him during the act. It’s easy things to work around; Anders focusing his kisses to Cameron’s lips and stomach, listening to wordless exclamations as he moves further down.

When their places are switched, Anders keeps his fingers tangled in the sheets, his grip loosened by gentle hands afterwards and further blessed by wet kisses on knuckles and fingertips.


End file.
